Mi pequeño ángel
by Twilight-Edwella
Summary: Jasper reflexiona sobre su vida y sobre su pequeño ángel. Porque para él , ella lo es.  Viñeta única.


**Es como la tercera vez que edito esta viñeta. **

**Me había olvidado de agregar la Nota de Autor. **

**Bueno, les quería decir que esto no es lo primero que escribo, pero**

**Sí lo primero que me animo a publicar.**

**Esto lo escribí hace mucho, en Febrero.**

**Pero por una serie de problemas no había podido pasarlo a Word. **

**Mientras lo leen , pueden escuchar Kiss the Rain – Yiruma o Love Me – Yiruma, yo me inspiré con esas canciones, queda a su elección. **

Mi Pequeño ángel

Mi pequeña e hiperactiva esposa, se fue de viaje.

Probablemente, nadie entienda como me siento al extrañarla de la forma que la extraño.

La necesito, me hace falta su alegre presencia, y sus ojos dorados mirándome con cariño y amor.

Me hacen falta sus sonrisas, de todo tipo, tiernas, dulces, alegres entusiastas, traviesas, especiales, daría cualquier cosa por verla.

Extraño sus caminares de bailarina, y su dulce esencia a miel.

Sus planes alocados, y su obsesión por las compras.

Pero lo que más hecho de menos, son su besos.

Sus labios pequeños y cálidos amoldándose contra los míos, como si fueran piezas de un mismo puzzle, que encajan a la perfección.

Su dulce sabor a miel, y sus pequeñas manitas acariciándome el cabello.

Echo de menos entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella, caminar por un parque mirando a los niños jugar, las madres embarazadas, y los abuelos alimentando las palomas.

Pasar mis dedos por su corto y sedoso cabello negro, acariciarle las mejillas, los labios, frotar mi nariz contra la de ella mientras suelta una risita nerviosa, de las que más me gustan.

Correr por el bosque, tomados de la mano.

Extraño abrazarla, y tener su pequeño cuerpecito enredado con el mío. Mirarla, y decirle que la quiero, que ella cambió mi existencia.

En ocasiones, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera encontrado en aquel restaurante en Philadeliphia. Quiero pensar, que igualmente en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos habríamos encontrado, pero a veces dudo. ¿ Y si yo no la hubiera conocido?

Tal vez, podría vivir como lo hacía antes de conocerla, con María. Pero, mi vida en aquella época, tenía una tonalidad gris oscuro, todo me era indiferente, me daba igual lo que pasara con migo.

Pero ella, ese pequeño Sol, me enseñó a vivir, me explicó lo que significaba amar y ser amado.

Ese pequeño ángel, me lo encontré hace ya muchos años, mientras pensaba que no tenía sentido existir, y aún no he dejado de amarla, y no pienso hacerlo nunca.

Ella entró como un rayo de luz a mi vida, alejando mi pasado y mis temores.

Me enseñó otra forma de vida. Me enseñó a ver la vida de otra forma.

Me acompañó siempre, en el duro camino de no caer de la tentación de la sed.

¿ Qué sería de mi vida sin ella? . Sin lugar a dudas, la vida no tendría sentido para mí.

Igual que la vida no tuvo sentido para Edward cuando pensó que Bella había muerto.

En aquel entonces, yo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que hice. Ella estuvo ahí, para ayudarme cuando más lo necesité, consolándome y apoyándome.

Pero luego de un par de años, comprendí que el sentimiento de Edward hacia Bella, era tan fuerte como el mío hacia Alice. Que ella sería su pareja para toda la eternidad.

Mi pequeño ángel, llegó para iluminar todo con sus sonrisas y con su dulce voz melodiosa.

Si ella no estuviera, me moriría. Se me cerraba el pecho de sólo pensarlo.

En aquellos años de oscuridad, ella me ofreció su mano en una silenciosa petición, y yo la tomé sin buscarle un significado a mis actos. Porque con ella, me iría hasta el fin del mundo.

En sus ojos, había esperanza, sentimiento que yo había perdido hace mucho, y que ella renovó con una simple mirada. Sentí que ya no existiría para mí, existiría con ella, y para ella.

Más tarde comprendí que esa fue la mejor decisión que tomé en toda mi existencia.

Pero, lo más importante, y lo único de lo que estaba seguro,

era de que yo estaría a su lado para siempre, sin importarme nada, tal como haría ella

con migo.

Nunca dejaría a mi pequeño ángel, porque la amaría hasta el final de mis días, y más allá.

**Espero les haya gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios. **

**De cualquier tipo, pero por favor, si son malos, que sean con respeto, y argumento, **

**así podré mejorar. **

**Bueno, tal vez en un tiempo me anime a publicar un par de cosas más, pero aún hay que pulirlas. **

**Nos vemos, **

**Mari.**


End file.
